This study seeks to determine the minimal effective dose and the assessment of the safety of recombinant human Luteinizing Hormone (r-hLH) to support recombinant human Follicle-Stimulating Hormone (r-hFSH)-induced follicular development in anovulatory women with hypogonadotropic hypogonadism. Women will be treated with a fixed dose of r-hLH for a maximum of 21 days. When satisfactory follicular development is achieved, ovulation will be triggered by human chorionic gonadotropin. Each woman will participate in 1-3 studies.